A Moment to Remember Stefan & Elena
by XLovegiirlX
Summary: A Moment to Remember... ' I never wil leave you,, incase you want me elena.. '.. i looked at her she smiled. ' I alwas want you .. always..' .. and i kissed her full on her lips. .. K rated. StefanxElena. Just some Romance Fluff! GIVE IT A CHANCE.


**Haay Guyz!! Back with another Stefan/Elena Story.. Might look a little fakisch.. But please tell me what u think..!**

**Hadnt had time to check the grammair! **

**So Enjoyy!!**

* * *

A moment to remember..

´´ Elena.. ´´ .. I called.. where is she ? '' Elleenaaa Love..'' Is she actually already wake up. Its Friday , our First day at the beach house.. Yesterday when we arrived she was tired so slept... and early this morning I was out to buy some fresh orange juice and pick up some breakfast... So let's make the breakfast ready... I put it all on the plate and softly walk to the bedroom… I open the door and there she lies... in the white soft bed... I slowly put the plate on the mini table and walk to her side... I look to her… Hmm... All I see is a soft silky face... Full pink lips... and a closed eye with black lashes... She is really everything of mine... how could I deserve someone like her… I was first afraid that I might hurt her... My vampire abilities are hard to control... but when I am with Elena... nothing matters only the love and adoration I have for her… she is such an angel... Elena means light... and she is the light in my dark life...

I was always so miserable decades ago... I never wanted to be alive... if that's what you call… Right now it was all worth it... Right now I even would wait 1000 years to see her again... She is my Life… Slowly she moves and turns her head on the other side... I walk to the bed and go under the blankets and hold her in my arms... I feel her soft warm skin against mine... She snuggles closer to me and buried her face in my chest... I Put a light kiss on her head... and enjoy the moment… I feel her smiling and hold her tighter... She is my Elena... My love... my life… my everything... I feel her moving and tossing... She slowly pushed her face away and looked up... while her eyes where trying to see in the light she looks straight in my eyes... those brown eyes... were now filled with love and delight… '' Stefan…..''... I smile… god she is such an angel… '' I missed you... '' she says… Did she miss me? I thought she was sleeping? '' in your sleep love?'' .. This was funny… '' No and yes.. my dreams were al pretty and delight… but then something happened like you left or something and everything went dark and I was alone.. But then again it was good and nice... like you were back… sounds silly right... '' .. I looked to her with amaze... she just know that I left... her dreams warned her that I was not near her... she missed me... even in her sleep… I just fall in love with her every second more..

. '' No I will never leave... if you want me I always be there...for you... '' .. .. She looks straight in my eye again.. Its like she looks straight in my soul... hmm... if I had one... amused I look to her... '' I ALWAYS want you… always and forever... ''.. Those words made my heart sore and light… '' I Love you Elena so much... '' her face softened... and she smiled her most beautiful smile ever… '' I Love you too Stefan... more than everything... '' and then she laid her head against my chest... I smiled… and stroked her hair softly... I kissed the top of her head and enjoyed the moment... and then I felt her kiss my chest... '' Love... are u hungry...? ''.. I asked...still very distracted by her actions... '' Ahamm… '' I was still a little surprised by her actions... ‚'lets eat then love... ''.. She kissed a little bit upper now... '' no... ''.. What? She is hungry but also not? Then I felt her kiss me again almost in my jaw line... and then she kissed upper and more upside... slowly she brushed her lips against my cheek to my ear... and whispered....'' not that kind of hunger…''... and that was what I heard before I turned my head and fully pressed my lips against here… it was pure bliss… her soft lips with a sweet taste… before I couldn't stop I slowly separate our kiss.. '' A great begin for a day... I could get used to this you know… '' I smiled... '' Sure I don't mind... '' and she laughed... the sound of her laugh was such a happy sound... I want to hear it again and again…'' I have to shower... see you so... ''.. I smiled... '' Can I join? ''.. She froze…. I laughed… '' Ha… Just kidding Elena... actually I love to showe…''- … she didn't let me talk... '' Sure... ''.. I was just there... it was just a shock… and then she laughed... I must looked like a saw a ghost... '' Just Kidding... '' and she left with a wink... '' I Love you... ''… I yelled after her....'' Love u too... '' she yelled back… I was making the breakfast ready at the table... when I heard the shower stop… and then she walked in... With only a towel around her… I stared at her.. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen... her perfect legs, her hair totally wet... and her eyes… looking shy and uncomfortable... I smiled... '' Ure a dangerous creature u know? ''

.. She smiled... all her worries gone... and relaxed... '' You never had to come out of that shower… so beautiful. ''… she blushed a little and wanted to walk back… and before she went I took her hand… I saw that she was wearing something under her towel... her underclothes… '' Uhm... I forgot my clothes... and then I tho—''… '' sshtt.. ''.. I put my finger at her lips.. And smiled..'' Do u know, what you are doing to me.. so much power…''.. she giggled… '' So perfect..'' I brushed my finger amongst her cheek and lips… '' Too good..''….. she blushed again.. '' I cupped her face between my hand and slowly kissed her temple, her cheek.. she closed her eyes.. I kissed her nose and each eye….the curves of her lips and then , I kissed her fully on her lips..'' you are my everything Elena… and kissed every inch of her face, neck and jaw line.. she pressed her body against mine and I held her tighter … '' Where is ure bag with ure clothes..'' I asked her.. '' um I think downstairs… '' I smiled..'' U can have my clothes.. '' .. and she blushed… and I felt her nodding.. I walked with her to the bed.. And pressed a kiss on her temple.. Walked to my bag and picked some clothes.. And walked back to her and gave her the clothes.. She smiled.. '' Thank you….''.. I smiled at her.. '' ure are crazy.. everything mine is yours..''.. she smiled.. ''she was trying to get up.. but her towel was almost stuck at the bed side.. so before she fall I run to her and held her.. she had shock in her eyes..and then they softened to love as she saw me… I smiled..'' be careful ..'' she still staring at me.. '' shall I help you.. '' she still didn't say anything… slowly I tried to get her up..when she stood she was still staring at me with love and adoration… if she didn't stop I swear I am going to do something like kissing her and don't stop.. so I stopped looking in her eyes and slowly tried to get the towel around her off.. I looked in her eyes and saw nothing like deny or something so I slowly untied the towel and each time I saw more of her soft skin.. I saw she was wearing a light blue lace bra and a light blue boxer..and every uncovered skin I placed a soft kiss.. and every time I felt her tremble… I took my shirt and looked at her face… her eyes were closed and I placed a kiss on her throat .. she smiled.. I put her arms in the air and put the shirt on.. she opened her eyes and smiled at me.. I felt a wind blow.. And saw her tremble again of the cold… so I took her hand and pushed her to my body.. She relaxed. I walked with her to the bed.. Took the breakfast table and turned the side to us.. And I placed her for me.. So her back was against my chest and she snuggled closer to me.. '' I took a croissant and gave her hap.. She turned her head and smiled dreamily.. '' I Love you Stefan.. Every time I look in your eyes. I see the love I have never deserved…and I get scared that u might be gone one day… that u might realize that I am not the one u are looking for and that u will never come back and that y-''.. I looked in her eyes. And saw they were wet..'' Never say that Elena… You know that you are the only one who touched my heart… and you always are the only one who has a place in my heart.. You don't know how much I love you.. How much you mean to me.. How much I NEED you.. I'm not so stupid to leave my heaven…. Ure my heaven.. I Love you .. So much..'' .. And then I saw a kind of acceptance in her eyes.. She believed me.. After that we eat slowly enjoying of each others company.

She turned her head.. '' Show me you love me '' .. Where did that came from? Where is she talking about.. Not about… even if I think about it I got crazy.. '' Elena.. You don't have to…..'''… '' I want to Stefan.. ''.. She said it ..This was the line .. I hungry kissed her lips…with passion and fire I have never had.. While kissing her, I put her on bed .. Laying over her.. I saw her smile..And let her breath out.. And kissed further her neck and jaw line.. She smiled..I pushed her shirt.. Actually my shirt a little up and undid the buttons.. I pushed the sleeves and kissed her again… my hand explored her stomach and her hips… she moaned… I felt her skin.. It was soft and all warm.. Sweet…. She smiled.. And pushed her self more against me.. So before she does something more I turned her on me.. And now she was laying on me.. Her hands on my chest and her eyes on my eyes.. '' Love u . ''. And then she undid my shirt buttons while I held her close to myself with my arms around her slender fragile perfect waist… She pushed the sleeves of my arms.. And explored with her hands my chest and muscles… I felt pure bliss… she started to kiss my chest and I wanted her more and more.. I turned again so was now on top of her.. She smiled..I brushed my lips from her throat to her stomach and placed soft small kisses everywhere.. She moaned… it was the sound that made me kiss her more.. I slowly took her bra straps and pushed them down.. She looked at me insecure… I smiled and pushed my hand under her and undid the bra strips.. She was beautiful and perfect.. '' So Perfect.. ''.. She blushed..

'' I LOVE YOU…''.. She said… '' I LOVE YOU MORE… ''.. And with that she kissed me Hard on the lips…. It was pure bliss … Heaven.. Elena… My Light.. My Love.. My Life….

* * *

**Haay Guyzz!! enjoyed? Please Say what u think. Good? Bad?**

**Press this little button**! ........................................................................


End file.
